Now?
by agryffindorgal
Summary: So can I snog you... now? Just a quick Romione one-shot. Mostly dialogue


**Hey! Okay so this just a quick cute little mostly dialogue completely random one-shot. Hope you like! And maybe if you do (or you don't) can you please, review your thoughts? **

**If you didn't gather this is Romione :)  
**

* * *

_In the common room_

"'Mione?"

"Ron?"

"Can I snog you?"

"No Ron, you cannot."

_2 minutes later_

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"…"

"So no?"

"…"

"Right well…"

"We haven't even decided how we're going to tell the whole school... about, well, you know…"

"What Hermione?"

"Us."

"That isn't really one of my concerns right now. Right now all I want to do is grab you and snog you until…

"..."

Er, I mean let's… I dunno"

"Well I want to do tell them with a blast, something different, something special, something that'll catch them off guard, you know?"

"I think so…"

"Good."

"Mione?"

"Ron?"

"Can there be snogging too?"

"…"

"…"

"Honestly, do you boys think about anything _other_ than snogging?"

"Er… well we think about shagging."

"…"

"And, er, girls?"

"Yes, I figured that much Ronald, thanks for telling me."

"So can we snog now?"

"No Ronald."

"Oh, er, how about in the Great Hall tomorrow?"

"We can't do that! What if we get detention? Or what if Professor Dumbledore takes away our prefect badges? Or what if—

"Okay, okay, I get it, no snogging in the Great Hall. How about… HERMIONE GRANGER I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN HOW IN THIRD YEAR THAT BLOODY CAT OF YOURS I-DON'T-REALLY-CARE-WHAT-HIS-NAME-IS—

"HIS NAME IS CROOKSHANKS YOU JERK!"

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A… Oh good she's gone."

"You know, I don't think I can yell at you every time someone passes us for much longer."

"Well this whole thing of keeping, well, us a secret _was _your idea."

"I know. It's just, I thought it'd be fun, you know? See their reactions when—

"—when they find out we've been snogging under their noses this whole time."

"Oh Merlin."

"So now?"

"What now?"

"Can we snog now?"

"Dear God Ron, no we may not snog right now. We have more pending matters right now."

"Right well so how _do _you want to tell them? You said no snogging the Great Hall, right?"

"Right."

"Er so how about snogging in the library? It _is _your favorite place after all."

"Yes it is, and I don't want to be banned from there because I was caught snogging some boy in the Restricted Section or something…"

"That would definitely be hot… OUCH Hermione that hurt!"

"That would be the point."

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, do you have some, hm, let's say _cleaner_ ideas, ones that involve, er, less snogging?"

"Shagging isn't cleaner, is it?"

"No Ronald, shagging is definitely not cleaner."

"Er let's see… how about we snog right now? Maybe it'll help, I dunno, maybe it'll give us an idea."

"…"

"…"

"How about something a bit romantic, like maybe acting out a soap opera, or Shakespeare you know?"

"What's a bloody soap opera?"

"It's this play thing… Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Which is…?"

"Stuff like 'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm you… COMPLETE ARSE RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU ASK TO COPY MY NOTES FROM HISTORY OF MAGIC? IF YOU'D ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS FOR EVEM HALF A SECOND YOU WOULDN'T NEED MY NOTES OH BUT NO, YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION AT ALL AND THEN YOU COME RUNNING TO YOUR TRUSTY, HANDY DANDY HERMIONE BECAUSE _SHE_ ALWAYS DOES HER WORK SO WHY SHOULDN'T YOU JUST COPY ALL HER HARD WORK?"

"I JUST ASKED FOR YOUR NOTES, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF EVERYTHING—right well anyway, this Romeo and Juliet stuff sounds a bit shady, no? And how would we know do it anyway?"

"Well maybe you can break up with Lavender—

"'Oh Lavender I'm so sorry but thy heart doesn't lie with thee! My heart belongs to the Hermione Granger.'"

"—and I can break up with Cormac—

"'Cormac you're an annoying jerk, no one likes you and neither do I! I lo—like Ronald Weasley. He's so handsome and brilliant and lovely and everything you're not!'"

"Okay, I know now that's enough Ron."

"So you _do_ think I'm handsome and brilliant and lovely!"

"…"

"C'mon, admit it!"

"Yes, Ron I think you're… A COMPLETE IDIOT AND I SHALL NEVER EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING—the brightest witch I've ever met—THE DIMMEST, MOST UNREASONABLE PRISS I'VE EVER MET!"

"Do you think they're gone?"

"Yeah, they left. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Er… well I think you're handsome and brilliant and lovely."

"'Mione?"

"Ron?"

"Can we snog now?"

"Ronald Weasley, if you ask me one more time, I will _never_ snog you again."

"Sorry Hermione."

"…"

"'Mione?"

"_What_?"

"I want to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"I think I love you."

"But—

"No buts Hermione. I know you think we're 'still young' and 'its lust not love' but I love you. And I'm not really good with this stuff but, well, er, yeah…"

"Ron?"

"'Mione?"

"I think I love you too."

"Well now that that's settled… Can we go _shag_ now?"

"…"

"Please?"

"Yes Ron, we can go shag now."

* * *

That night, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville slept in the Common Room. They boy's dorm was, well, let's just say it was occupied.

_THE END_


End file.
